mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Dash-X1 Proto-Emperor
} |-| Premium= } |-| BlackSP= } }}The Dash-X1 Proto-Emperor |Dasshu Ekkusu Wan Puroto Emperā}} is a Racing Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya in November 1990. It was originally released as a limited edition body set during the 1990's Tamiya Autumn Cup tournament, and later as a limited edition Mini 4WD kit (with VS Chassis) on November 28, 2009 and as a regular release kit on January 12, 2013 (with Super-II Chassis). It was featured in manga and anime ''Dash! Yonkuro'' as Jin Kidouin's machine. It was superseded by Proto-Emperor ZX in the series's run. General info The Proto-Emperor featuring the body design similar to that of the Emperor, but with some differences; The main headlights are the blocky-style built-in-type and instead of the rear spoiler on the rear, it has the pair of wings in its place. On the front, there's the sub-headlights. The bodyset, VS and Premium variants The bodyset, VS variant and the Premium variant features bodyshell that is mainly in purple, with black and silver trims on it. Both the VS Chassis variant and Premium variant comes with the large-diameter 5-spoke narrow lightweight wheels with arched tires, with the differences being the colors. (the VS Chassis variant has the chromed wheels and black tires, while the Premium variant has the black wheels and light purple tires.) The VS variant has its chassis frame and A parts molded in black. The Premium variant has its chassis frame molded in black, while its A parts and the easy locking gear cover were molded in the same color as the bodyshell. Premium Black Special variant Based on the Premium variant, the Black Special features the black bodyshell with special decals on it. It was equipped with the black, large diameter 5-spoke narrow lightweight wheels paired with the yellow arched tires. The chassis frame, A parts and the easy locking gear cover were molded in different shades of yellow. In the manga and anime In the series, Jin Kidouin was given the Proto-Emperor by Kaidanji Sumeragi during the time he was the team member of a team that Sumeragi founded. A while after the team was disbanded, the Proto-Emperor was modified by Boo, who installed the Black Unit (a type of ball differentials on the front and the rear wheels) to enhance the car's capabilities. Its performance is comparable to Yonkuro's Super Emperor. Although Kidouin won the race against Yonkuro outside the tournament before the regional tournament final, he ultimately lose to Yonkuro in the final when the latter use the special 'fence running' technique to overtakes Kidouin's car. During the Black Mistral arc, he challenge the Black Mistral to a race with his car. Unfortunately, Kidouin lose the race as the Proto-Emperor's chassis was melted due to overheating motor! This event lead to him upgrade his busted Proto-Emperor into Proto-Emperor ZX. Technical info :Note: Due to the original Proto-Emperor was released as the body set, the data of when equipped on Type-3 Chassis was used. Length: 127 mm (Type-3), 146 mm (VS), 150 mm (Premium) Width: 86 mm (Type-3), 92 mm (VS), 97 mm (Premium) Height: 49 mm (VS) Chassis: VS Chassis, Super-II Chassis Gear Set(s): 4.2:1 (VS/Premium) Gallery Boxarts DashX1ProtoEmperorVSBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the VS Chassis variant. DashX1ProtoEmperorPremiumBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Premium variant. DashX1PremiumBlackSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Premium Black Special. Images 92063 - Racing Mini 4WD Dash-X1 Proto-Emperor Body Parts Set.jpg|Proto-Emperor with Type-4 Chassis Manga and anime BustedProtoEmperor.jpg|The busted Proto-Emperor in Black Mistral arc. Artworks DashX1TakeiLineart.jpg|Line-art by Hiroyuki Takei. Trivia * It is revealed that the original mold cast was lost as it was the plastic mold cast which can only stands to no more than 5000 molding. This leds to creating a new, more durable mold cast when the body set was planned to re-released under Racing Mini 4WD Memorial Box Vol.5. * The bodyshell can be attach to any rear-motor chassis with the exception of Super-X Chassis and Super-XX Chassis See also Jin Kidouin's machines * Proto-Emperor ZX * Proto-Emperor Coretank U Team's machines * Crusader * Black Fighter * Black Bomber * Black Chopper * Black Attacker External links Tamiya Japan * Dash-X1 Proto-Emperor (VS Chassis) on Tamiya official website * Dash-X1 Proto-Emperor Premium on Tamiya official website * Dash-X1 Proto-Emperor Premium Black Special on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Dash-X1 Proto-Emperor (VS Chassis) on Tamiya America official website * Dash-X1 Proto-Emperor Premium on Tamiya America official website * Dash-X1 Proto-Emperor Premium Black Special on Tamiya America official website Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Racing Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash! Yonkuro Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Zaurus Tokuda